Polyvinyl polymers, such as polyvinyl butyrals have been used since the 1930s in various compositions, such as lacquers, primers for metals and anti-corrosive paints, printing inks, temporary binders, adhesives and as films for shatterproof safety glass. The need still exists for polyvinyl polymer-containing compositions having improved coating properties, such as adhesion to metal substrates, improved corrosion resistance, and lower solution viscosity.